


However Long

by innusiq



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tsn_kinkmeme prompt:  "I don't care what you do, as long as it involves one pulling the other into a kiss by his belt loops."</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Worth the Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/369128)

Suffice to say, despite what others may think and believe, Mark is not a robot. His words and actions may seem robotic, precise and concise in manner, he being able to make a point without boring one to tears with colorful and pointless phrasing, and he my lose touch with the world when he is in the middle of a coding tear, forgetting all the basic needs of human survival, but that does not mean he lacks the capacity to feel. He was born into this world of flesh and blood, not just simply pieced together with whatever spare parts were lying around. He is human, he has feelings, and given the right moment, the right person, he even has the capability to care, maybe even love, if given the chance.

The Palo Alto house is quiet for a change, Mark having sent the nameless girls home, wherever that may be (he really doesn't care), and suggesting Sean accompany them too, just for the night. Dustin has taken over site monitoring and coding for the next however many hours necessary, trading off the coding with the few interns they have, which leaves Mark feeling antsy and twitchy, fingers itching to keep pushing, mind wanting to control every aspect there is of Facebook, but he knows (no matter how he tries to deny it) he is only human, and there is a limit to what his body can take.

Closing the door to the small corridor leading to the bedrooms, Mark takes a deep breath, trying to shake the ghostly words still hanging between the walls. He had been excited over the prospect of Eduardo's arrival, thinking finally, _finally_ , everything was going to fall into place, but then he overslept and forgot about picking Eduardo up from the airport and the line of dominos consecutively fell, one by one, in quick succession. Sean knowing exactly what buttons to push to get Eduardo riled up did not help, nor the weakness Mark felt, needing Eduardo more than he's ever admitted or known before, who could blame him for the heated words thrown at Eduardo, especially when his CFO was still not getting it. He regrets their argument, not so much for what was said but more the hurt and confused panic in Eduardo's eyes that he can still remember clear as day. He regrets not being able to explain more eloquently what he needs, what Facebook needs, but hopes Eduardo still gets it, gets him, and understands.

When Mark enters his bedroom, Eduardo is just standing there, back to the door, head bowed and dripping onto the rug. The sight of a wet _Wardo_ twists something in Mark's chest. The silence in the room is deafening. Mark makes his way around to stand in from of Eduardo, slipping the wet coat off his friend's shoulders, taking care of Eduardo for a change because even the best mother hen needs a little mothering too. He goes and hangs the coat on the door and returns to stand before Eduardo who is still intently staring at the floor, scowling.

"Wardo?" Mark attempts getting Eduardo's attention with no success, with no indication he's even been heard and is simply being ignored.

"Hey, I'm..." Mark doesn't even know what he was about to say. _I'm sorry? I'm an asshole? I'm in love with you?_ That last one is new on him, something he's been ignoring because, yeah, Eduardo has a girlfriend (albeit crazy).

"Hey, Wardo, hey," he tries a third time, hands settling on Eduardo's hips to get his attention and he feelings Eduardo jolt at the contact. 

One hand stays cupped around Eduardo's right hip while his index and middle fingers slip into a belt loop on the opposite side. When he pulls Eduardo closer, there is no resistance.

"Mark," Eduardo whispers, their foreheads pressed together, and even in the quite tones Mark can hear the anguish in Eduardo's voice, the pain he is mostly responsible for, and it's the last straw. 

Fuck it, Mark thinks as he pushes up slightly on his toes and presses his mouth against Eduardo's in a chaste first (hopefully just the _first_ and not the _only_ ) kiss, girlfriend be damned.

It's kind of sweet, if sweet was actually in Mark's approved vocabulary, but then the mood shifts, or is it the room, and Eduardo cradles Mark's head, guiding it in one direction while his own tilts in the opposite, and everything just seems to slide into perfect accord. It's the best kiss of his very short existence (and experience), and while he's slightly embarrassed by the quiet whimper he knows came from him, Mark can't seem to care, not when Eduardo is pressed up against him as close as they can get and slipping his tongue between Mark's more than willingly parted lips. _Why hadn't they done this sooner?_

When they finally part for much needed air, Eduardo rests his forehead against Mark's again, eyes closed, but he's no longer scowling. 

"Mark..."

Mark shakes his head to forestall whatever logic or reasoning Eduardo feels obligated to say and quickly changes the subject. "Come on, you need to get out of these wet clothes."

Eduardo suddenly turns pink, a baffling reaction after what they were just doing, and Mark just snorts and shakes his head. "I highly doubt I'd be forgiven if I let you die of pneumonia."

Eduardo laughs quietly, nodding his head in agreement.

"After you get into some dry clothes, then we can talk," Mark says, cheeks warming when he further adds, "or... something."

Eduardo presses another chaste but hard kiss to Mark's lips before turning to change out of his rain soaked clothes. Mark watches Eduardo for a moment, surprised by how easy this is. How perfect it feels. He can't say they've resolved everything, or even that this, whatever this is, will last the test of time, but he does know one thing. He plans on enjoying it for however long it does last.


End file.
